


Hello From Mr. Sexy

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boudoir Shoot, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:59:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Jaehyun, under the influence of Yuta and Ten, decided to take a Valentine’s Day boudoir shoot as a gag gift for himself. What could possibly go wrong?





	Hello From Mr. Sexy

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to post this on Valentine's Day itself, and Jaehyun;s birthday XD But this year Chinese New Year eve also falls on Valentine's Day so I'm going to be pretty busy, thus I decided to upload this a day early! Hope you guys like it and don't forget to leave kudos and comments if you do!!

                “No.”

                “Come on…”

                “No.”

                “Jaehyun please…”

                “Nein. Animnida. Bu Yao. Lie. Tidak. Nu. Ne.” Jaehyun grabbed two cushions off the couch in Ten’s apartment and clamped it around his ears. “Absolutely. No. Fucking. Way.”

                “Just hear me out okay?” Ten sighed, grabbing the pillows. “Taeyong’s new photo studio is doing a promotion and I think we should support him, okay?”

                “I am all for taking family pictures at his studio, taking wedding photos, heck I’ll even bring my dog there.” Jaehyun said. “But to do a boudoir shoot? And not just any kind of boudoir, a Valentine’s Day boudoir?! No, forget it. I won’t even entertain the notion.”

                “But it’s buy two get one free!!!” Yuta whined. “Besides I’m too nervous to do it alone. I would feel so much better if you were there.”

                “I’ll watch you.”

                “Just join us please.” Ten begged, pulling on his friend’s arm. “It’ll be fun, like a sexy little keepsake.”

                “Who the hell wants to keep a boudoir photography book of themselves?” Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

                “Uh, I think the question is who doesn’t want to take part in a sexy photoshoot that helps to make them feel good about themselves.”

                “Me.”

                “Come on!!!” Yuta growled exasperatedly. “Please do this one with us. It’ll be fun I promise!”

                “Plus think of it as a little gift for yourself!”

                “Great, so I can jerk off by myself? I already do that anyways.” Jaehyun said. “Nope. No way. I am unyielding on this, and there is nothing you can say that will make me change my mind.”

****************

                “He changed his mind.” Ten beamed as he hugged Taeyong and bounced into NCT Studio with lighthearted skips with Yuta following behind him. Taeyong laughed at Jaehyun’s exasperated-mixed-with-teenage-annoyance face when he came through the door of the studio. “He did the puppy-face thing again didn’t he?”

                “I hate the puppy-face thing.” Jaehyun scowled.

                “What’s the puppy-face thing?” a younger male with wide eyes in glasses asked.

                “None of your business Mark, now go set the lights and tell Sicheng our clients are here.”

                “Yes sir.” The young kid scurried off.

                “New assistant?” Jaehyun asked.

                “Yeah.” Taeyong nodded. “He’s young and inexperienced, but he’s hard-working and does whatever we tell him too. “Now I know you are nervous about the shoot but don’t worry, it’ll be over before you know it and it will just be you and me in the room doing the shoot if you feel uncomfortable. We’re not going to show any unwanted parts, this is a seductive shoot and not a porn magazine.”

                “I know.” Jaehyun sighed. “It’s just I can’t believe I’m doing this. I don’t even have anybody to send these photos too. At least Ten has a reason, it’s a Valentines’ Day gift for Johnny. Yuta is trying to impress your stylist, but me? All these are going to do is just sit in a box under my bed with dust bunnies around it.”

                “You could send them to that cute colleague that works in your office.” Taeyong teased and Jaehyun kneed him in the side as his face turned red.

                “To Doyoung?! Don’t be ridiculous!!” he rubbed his face, feeling the skin turn hot. “He’ll think I’m a pervert, as if I wasn’t already seen as one.”

                “Relax, it’s not your fault. Lots of people accidentally walk into the female’s bathroom on their first day of work.”

                “Yeah but how many people catch their boss with her skirt down on the floor and her secretary’s fingers inside her?” Jaehyun shuddered at the memory of his boss and her secretary in the bathroom. It felt like it was only yesterday when all three of them screamed and Jaehyun almost hit his head on the wall as his boss threatened to fire him if he didn’t get out. She really didn’t need to do that, he was quite ready to quit himself anyways. The only reason he stayed was because as he ran out of the bathroom he almost knocked over a fellow colleague, who with his bright smile and warm laugh told him everything was alright.

                “Alright, let’s get to work.” Taeyong clapped his hands loudly. “Mark! I need the Christmas lights and the streamers!”

                “Yes boss.” The young man answered as he nearly tripped over his own feet running to the storeroom.

                “Would watching Ten first make you feel better?”

                “I guess.” Jaehyun shrugged.

                “Okay then, let’s get started.”

****************

                “Blow a kiss for the camera.” Taeyong ordered and Ten made a winky face and blew a flirty kiss. Jaehyun made a face like he was trying to hold in a gag. Ten was half-naked in ripped jeans, wearing a pair of devil’s ears and sitting on the bed in an awfully suggestive position. Jaehyun hate to admit it but Ten was terribly natural in front of the camera. Watching Ten didn’t make him feel any better. If anything, it made him feel worse.

                “I want you to imagine Johnny’s face when he sees this.” Taeyong grinned. “Now lie down and smile. Imagine Johnny’s face when he opens the wrappers and finds this gift.”

                “I think I’m going to be sick.” Jaehyun groaned.

                “Do you need some water?” Mark asked.

                “I need a bag to throw up in.” he groaned in displeasure. Mark came back a few seconds later with a paper bag.

                “Bathroom is that way.”

                “I was just kidding but thanks.” Jaehyun chuckled. He held the bag anyways because when Ten began to unzip his jeans he practically buried his head in the bag and heaved like he was having an anxiety attack.

                “Okay Yuta. It’s your turn.” Taeyong smiled. “Jae, you’re up next after him. Would you feel better if it was just the two of us?”

                “Yes please.”

                “Go get’em.” Ten patted Jaehyun’s back. “You can do this! And it’s really fun!”

                “I could kill you.”

                “Relax.” Taeyong laughed. “We’ll just take it easy. Trust me. Now where is Yuta?”

                “He’s going to be a while sir.” Mark said.

                “Why?”

                “Well you know how you said Yuta’s neck should be covered in hickeys?” Mark said, rubbing the back of his head. “Sicheng is still working on it.”

                “It doesn’t take twenty minutes to draw fake hickeys.”

                “Oh they were supposed to be fake?” Mark formed an ‘o’ with his mouth. “My bad.”

                “No Mark.” Ten giggled. “You did a good thing.”

                “Never fire this kid.” Jaehyun laughed as Taeyong groaned.

****************

                “Don’t think about much. Just close your eyes.”

                “Like this?” Jaehyun closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep. His topless body was exposed as he laid on his left, eyes closed and head nestled warmly against the pillows. Taeyong laid out a few paper hearts and red ribbons on the plain, white bed and took a few shots. Considering how nervous he was, Taeyong decided to break him in to some easier shots before attempting anything more daring.

                “Yeah, just like that.” The sound of Taeyong’s camera clicked in his ears. “You can lie on your back and I’ll get some shots.”

                “Do I have to be asleep?”

                “No, you can open your eyes.”

                Jaehyun opened his eyes and the camera flashed away. Taeyong checked the pictures and sighed inwardly.

                “No good?”

                “You’re too stiff. Just relax, you’re doing fine.”

                “How am I supposed to relax when I’m in a place like this?!”

                “Just breathe in and relax. Let your body do whatever it wants.”

                “What my body really wants is to go home and cover itself.”

                Taeyong sighed, racking his brains for ways to make Jaehyun feel more comfortable. “How about it I turn on the TV? Or some music? Would that help?”

                Jaehyun shrugged. Taeyong plugged his phone to the speaker and some soft music came through. Jaehyun wiggled his feet to get more comfortable, stretching his arms out a little and placing them behind his head.

                _SNAP_

                “But I wasn’t ready.”

                “You look good though.” Taeyong smiled. “Can you do me a favour and open the windows?”

                “Sure.” Jaehyun shrugged off the covers and walked over to the windows, pulling on the latch.

                _SNAP_

                “Tae!”

                “I think I found it.” Taeyong grinned. “You do much better when you don’t realize the camera is watching you. Now close the windows back again, starting from the left.”

                _FLASH FLASH FLASH_

_SNAP SNAP SNAP_

                “Now can you hand me that bottle of water on the night stand?”

                “Why can’t you get it yourself?”

                “Jae.”

                “Fine.” Jaehyun pouted and leaned over the bed to grab the bottle. “Here.”

                “Open it.”

                He did just that as the camera snapped away.

                “And?”

                “Drink it.”

                “But I’m not thirsty.”

                “Yes you are.”

                “But I’m…”

                “The faster you do this the sooner we get to go home.”

                Jaehyun put the bottle to his lips and guzzled away. Then Taeyong knocked the bottle with his fingers and the bottle knocked on his nose, spilling water down his chin and neck.

                “What the hell….”

                “HOLD THAT POSE AND DON’T MOVE!”

                “Seriously?!” Jaehyun groaned. “What was that for?”

                “Art.” Taeyong grinned. “You are doing so much better than you think.”

                “Am I really?”

                “Yes.” He said. “I know you don’t feel 100% comfortable but trust me when I say you do look awesome. Really.”

                Jaehyun smiled a little for the first time. He hugged his body shyly and looked down. Taeyong snapped a shot and Jaehyun looked up in confusion.

                “There’s nothing more intimate than a shy person showing off their skin for that special someone.” Taeyong grinned. “If I were receiving this I would nail you on the bed and not let you out until Christmas.”

                “Good, so maybe Taeil should do this next time.”

                _SNAP SNAP SNAP_

                “I don’t know what you are so shy about.” Taeyong said. “You have a terrific figure.”

                “No I don’t.” Jaehyun said, flopping down on the bed. Taeyong handed him a box of chocolates.

                “Open that.”

                _SNAP SNAP SNAP_

                “Now what?”

                “Eat it.”

                You didn’t need to tell Jaehyun twice. He picked up one of the chocolate balls and popped one into his mouth, letting the creaminess of the candy melt in his mouth. His face contorted into pleasure as he heard the annoying flash from Taeyong’s camera go off.

                “There’s chocolate on your fingers.” Taeyong said.

                “Oh yeah.” Jaehyun popped his index finger into his mouth, sucking and licking off the remaining chocolate.

                “Yes yes yes.” Taeyong snapped as many pictures as possible. “Now we’re getting somewhere.”

                “Where’s that?”

                “Are you up for something daring?”

                “Uhm…”

                “Stick your hand inside your pants and pretend you’re scratching your crotch.”

                “Now hang on a minute.” Jaehyun said, crossing his arms. “Is that necessary?”

                “Just trust me and do as I say.” Taeyong smiled. “Doyoung is going to want to marry you when he sees this.”

                “YOU ARE NOT SENDING THIS TO DOYOUNG.”

                “I’m just kidding.” Taeyong laughed. “But can you imagine the look on his face when he sees this? I bet he’s thinking ‘holy shit I didn’t know Mr. Peaches and Cream had a body like Mr. Fuck Me Up Hard’.”

                “Can we please just move on?” Jaehyun blushed, rubbing his hands together to cover his face in embarrassment.

                “Stick your hand in your pants.”

                “Tae can’t we…”

                “There’s an ant crawling inside your jeans!!”

                “Where?!” like a totally clueless man, Jaehyun pulled his zipper down, revealing the band of his Calvin Klein boxer briefs. He ran a hand all over his lower abdomen and crotch. “Where?!”

                “My mistake, it was a sesame seed.” Taeyong shrugged, trying to hide his pleased smile. “You know what Jae, I think we’re done here.”

                “We are?” Jaehyun beamed. “But I didn’t do much.”

                “Oh trust me, you did more than enough.”

****************

                “Oh Tae this was so much fun!!” Ten gave Taeyong a solid high five as the gang sat down in Taeyong’s studio lounge over cups of coffee.

                “I just need you to fill out this mailing form.” Mark said, scurrying over with a form and a pen. “Just fill out recipient’s address, name and who it is from. Also, you can put down messages for the recipient.”

                “Dear Johnny,” Ten laughed as he scribbled in the box. “Happy Valentine’s Day! Hope you enjoy my secret surprise! Love, your baby boy, Ten.”

                “God I think I’m going to throw up again.” Jaehyun winced.

                “Do you still need another bag?” Mark asked, whipping his head up like a puppy that heard its name being called. Everyone laughed and Taeyong shook his head at him.

                “Your turn Yuta.”

                “I’m fine.” Yuta shook his head. “I’ll keep this for myself. I just found out that the greatest Valentine’s Day gift ever, is me.”

                “Sicheng said yes to going out with you, didn’t he?” Taeyong laughed.

                “As my best friends, you guys are obligated to act like you’re shocked that I managed to score the hottest ass in this room.”

                “Excuse you but I think I have the hottest ass in this room.” Ten said, looking mildly offended.

                “What about you Jaehyun?”

                “I’ll just put down my address.” Jaehyun finished putting down his address and was going to return it when Yuta intercepted the form.

                “Let’s put ‘Dear sexy, happy birthday and have the best Valentine’s Day ever! Love, sexy.”

                “No no no! Put Mr. Handsome and Single.”

                “Jesus guys….”

                “You deserve the name though, you really were very good in front of the camera.” Taeyong said.

                “Proof or it didn’t happen.” Yuta said. Taeyong simply chuckled as he took out his camera and handed it over to Yuta, who proceeded to drop his jaw and make noises like

                “Wow!!! OH MY GOD!”

                “Stop it please…” Jaehyun begged, trying to hide his face behind his pillows.

                “So sexy oh my god!!!”

                “My wig has been snatched and so is my heart.” Ten thumped on his chest dramatically. “I don’t see how Doyoung would not fall for you.”

                “The only reason he hasn’t was because Jaehyun won’t make a fucking move.” Yuta groaned. “Seriously, you have got to stop staring at him from across the office way. It’s getting creepy.”

                “Are you still having trouble talking to him?” Taeyong asked.

                “I am not!” Jaehyun said, sitting up straight to defend himself. “I talk to him all the time.”

                “About work. It’s always about work.” Yuta said. “Hey Doyoung, do you know where the blah blah blah file is? Hey Doyoung what time is the meeting with blah blah blah? Hey Doyoung what’s your plan for the labadiladoobiyah?”

                “It’s not that easy.” Jaehyun pouted, sinking back in his seat. “I can’t just talk to him the way you guys can.”

                “Precisely.” Ten said. “So we have a plan to help you out.”

                “Dear god please no.” Jaehyun groaned. “I’m actually begging you. Please no.”

****************

                Yuta and Ten never do as they were told. On February 12, the Friday before Valentine’s Day, Jaehyun arrived in the office to find his cubicle decorated with streamers, party hats, balloons and red hearts everywhere. To further add to his mortification, Yuta and Ten had the office billboard stripped down and replaced with post-its spelling HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAEHYUN.

                “I didn’t know today was your birthday.” Doyoung said when he arrived the office, finding streamers and red hearts everywhere, leading up to Jaehyun’s table.

                “It’s not, it’s actually Sunday.”

                “You are a Valentine’s Day baby?”

                “Yeah.” A floating balloon appeared by his feet with a post-it stuck to it. _GROW SOME BALLS AND TALK TO HIM – YUTA._ Jaehyun picked the balloon up and stuck a pen in it, bursting it in a matter of seconds with a loud pop, jolting Doyoung.

                “Happy early birthday then.” Doyoung smiled. “Is there anything that you want for your birthday?”

                Another balloon rolled to Jaehyun’s feet. _TELL HIM IT’S HIM YOU WANT. TELL HIM HOW BADLY YOU WANT HIM IN YOUR ARMS – TEN._

Jaehyun stabbed that balloon almost six times.

                “I don’t have any special requests.” Jaehyun said. “Not getting chocolates would be nice. I get chocolates almost every year with Happy Valentine’s Day crossed out to read Happy Birthday instead.”

                “That is so sad.” Doyoung laughed. Jaehyun has always loved the way Doyoung laughed, they sounded like waves of joy and pleasure. An awkward moment passed between them as Jaehyun rocked on his heels, unsure of what to do. He admired the way Doyoung’s eyes shone under the office fluorescent lights and the way his lips pursed to blow air into his bangs.

                “So…I guess I’ll talk to you soon.”

                “Sure. See you Doyoung.” Jaehyun waved goodbye as Doyoung left to go back to his department. Another balloon floated by and rolled under Jaehyun’s chair with another post-it note. _WE TOLD YOU TO GROW SOME BALLS YOU DIPSHIT – YUTA AND TEN._

                Jaehyun opened the window and threw the balloon out into oncoming traffic.

****************

                “Happy birthday to me.” Jaehyun sighed as he woke up on February 14, Valentine’s Day. Unbeknownst to anyone it was a pretty lonely celebrating Valentine’s Day as his birthday, because all his friends would be pre-occupied with their dates and lovers instead. Jaehyun poured himself some cereal as his phone rang.

                “Jae did you see the album?!” Ten shrieked into the phone. “It looks amazing!! Taeyong really outdid himself!”

                “What album?”

                “The boudoir shoot! It arrived early this morning.” Ten said, and Jaehyun could hear Johnny saying something in the background. “Where’s yours? How did it turn out?”

                “I don’t know. It’s not here yet.”

                “That can’t be.” Ten said. “Your apartment is only a few blocks away from Johnny’s. It should be there.”

                “Hang on,” Jaehyun went out to his front door, opened it, and a sight of emptiness greeted him back. “No, nothing.”

                “You better call Taeyong then, make sure he doesn’t lose it.”

                Jaehyun does just that and even Taeyong was bewildered. “I sent Mark out with those packages early this morning. Give me a second, MARK LEE!!!”

                “Yes boss?” Jaehyun could hear Mark answer from across the line.

                “Did you deliver Jaehyun’s album?”

                “I did sir, to this address.”

                “Are you sure you got it right? Jaehyun hasn’t received anything.”

                “Let me check sir.” A dead silence came across the phone before a sharp gasp was released. “Sir! Isn’t this Dalia Lane?”

                “No it’s Ralia Lane. Jaehyun lives in Ralia Lane.”

                “Oh my god, I must have delivered it to the wrong address.”

                “Oh for fuck’s sake.” Jaehyun almost fell to the floor.

                “Mark Lee Minhyung I swear to god…”

                “It’s okay Tae I’ll get it.” Jaehyun sighed. “I’ve got nothing else to do anyways.”

                “Don’t worry Jae, this photo book is on me. I am so sorry for the mess.”

                It really wasn’t too big a deal. Jaehyun reached for his car keys and his jacket. _Dalia Lane, Dalia Lane…why does that sound familiar?_

                Jaehyun was about to rush out of his apartment when his eyes caught sight of his office directory on the hall table. His eyes scanned the list and he dropped his phone in horror. After a few minutes of incessant screaming, Jaehyun picked up the phone and ran out of the house.

                _Dalia Lane. That’s where Doyoung lives._

****************

                “Please let the package be there. Please let the package be there. Please don’t let anyone open it.” Jaehyun mumbled to himself, holding his hands together as he rode the escalator to Doyoung’s floor. He ran down the hall to find apartment 7B and he almost screamed in joy when he saw the package on the floor, still intact with its’ wrapping.

                _Yes yes yes. Thank you God, Jesus, Buddha…_

                Jaehyun was very careful as he tiptoed near the door, carefully reaching for the package. His fingers grabbed the heavy book slowly and carefully, as he tried to tuck it in his jacket and tiptoe his way out-

                “Hey Jaehyun!”

                “Holy shit!” Jaehyun almost dropped the package in shock. “Doyoung!”

                “What are you doing here?”

                “I uh…you see… I was expecting a package, but the delivery boy made a mistake and delivered it to you instead of me, so…” he chuckled nervously. “I’m just here to get it back.”

                “What package?” Doyoung asked.

                “It’s uh…nothing special. Just some… photo frames.”

                “Oh okay.” He smiled. “Well since you made it all the way here, why don’t you come in?”

                “Uh…sure…” Jaehyun stepped in with the book under his arm. Doyoung’s apartment was small, neat and very well-kept, as expected.

                “Can I get you something? It’s your birthday isn’t it?”

                “Uh, just some water will be fine.”

                Doyoung poured Jaehyun a glass and set it down on the table. Jaehyun placed the package on the table, a hand placed over it as if it were a pirate’s treasure chest filled with jewels.

                “So,” Doyoung sat down opposite him. “aren’t you going to open your package?”

                “Uh…” Jaehyun stuttered. “I’ll do it at home. I don’t want to mess up your place.”

                “Oh no it’s fine. My home is your home.”

                “I can’t uhm…”

                “Do you have something important inside?”

                “Uh… it’s important to me.”

                “Fair enough.”

                This conversation was getting too much to bear as Jaehyun reached for his glass of water. He took a long sip from it before a sudden splash of water hit him in the face and the glass knocked on his nose and upper teeth.

                “Oh my god I am so sorry!” Doyoung jumped onto his feet to grab a tissue. “Let me help you!”

                “It’s fine I’m okay.”

                “No no no no…” Doyoung shook his head, patting the tissue against his cheek. “It was my clumsy hand, I knocked into you by mistake.”

                “It’s fine Doyoung.” Jaehyun stiffened ad Doyoung was only inches away from him, hands pressed against his cheek with a tissue. He felt his chest rise up and down maniacally and his heart thumping like a drum. Doyoung’s hand travelled down his cheek to his neck, his collarbones and his chest.

                “Wow, you really are well-built.”

                “What are you…” a sudden realization hit Jaehyun a little too late. “You saw.”

                Doyoung smiled and nodded his head slowly. “I had to see the real thing for myself.”

                “Jesus Christ am I in trouble?” Jaehyun stammered, afraid of what may come next but as Doyoung’s hands travelled further down, all thoughts of ‘holy shit get out of here’ turned into ‘holy fuck he’s touching me please go lower’.

                “That depends.” Doyoung grinned, purring into Jaehyun’s ear seductively. “Tell me, do you like being called Jae, or Hyun?”

                “Jae.”

                “Good.” Doyoung smiled. “Makes it easier for me to scream later.”

****************

                “You wouldn’t really fire him would you?” Sicheng said, rubbing Taeyong’s back to soothe the angry photographer. “It was an honest mistake.”

                “Sicheng, he screwed up a customer’s order, and it’s not just any customer, he was my best friend.” Taeyong sighed. “I can’t afford that kind of mistake in my line of work.”

                “But he’s a good kid who is just trying his best. Give him a second chance.”

                “I don’t…” the phone on the table buzzed loudly. Taeyong picked it up and answered “Hello?”

                “Do not fire that kid.”

                “Who? Mark Lee?”

                “Do not fire him Taeyong. If you fire him I will personally set your house on fire.”

                “Wha…what has gotten into you Jaehyun?”

                “……”

                “…….”

                “…….”

                “…….”

                “I’d rather not say.”

                Jaehyun hung up as Taeyong stared at the phone in bewilderment. “Mark Lee?”

                “Yes sir?” Mark answered, still red in the face from his previous blunder.

                “You’ll get one more chance to prove yourself.”

                “Thank you sir! Oh my god I won’t let you down sir!” Mark beamed with joy as he ran to the other side of the room, almost tripping on his feet in the process and bumping his knee into a cabinet.

                “I swear he must be born with a hundred guardian angels watching him.” Taeyong sighed heavily, shaking his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> it's nothing too serious. I actually had a dream where I was running a cafe and Mark was my new employee, and he was behaving like a bull in a china shop, which was exactly where I got this inspiration from. Also, Jaehyun is too hot for me to not write having sexy boudoir shoots XD


End file.
